


The Atlus Effect

by elios_is_offline



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rating May Change, Soulmates, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elios_is_offline/pseuds/elios_is_offline
Summary: When Akiren Kurusu meets Ryuji Sakamoto he knows he's his soulmate. Feels his heart leap out of his chest just by the boy looking at him.But what happens when Ryuji doesn't realize that they're soulmates - doesn't realize he's in something called "The Atlus Effect." The two are soulmates and Akiren knows that but some invisible barrier is blocking Akiren from reaching his happily ever after with his true love.It rarely happens with soulmates but this invisible barrier is named the "Atlus Effect." It effects two soulmates but the first one to discover that the pair is soulmates will be the only one aware of this fact. The other person will never have any idea and will fall in love with another.Akiren will do anything to get past this barrier in his next year in Tokyo. Hopefully Ryuji can too.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Atlus Effect

Love is a fragile thing. A thing we can't see, replace, or touch - yet one wrong move and it all falls apart.

In our world, love is held at high standards. Why? Because we have destined soulmates. We will meet these soulmates one day and live the best years of our life with them.

You can meet them the day you're born - or even on your death bed. But once you see them, you'll know.

It is as if golden threads are connecting your souls together - for your entire life they laid dormant in your soul but come to life the first time your eyes lay on your soulmate. A heartfelt, passionate melody strums these threads connecting the two of you. The two of you making an entire symphony just by being together. You can't hear it or see it but you know its there and it is beautiful.

But when things go wrong in the process of being soulmates - like one party dying, or falling in love with another - you'll hear the symphony. You'll hear the heartfelt song the two of you created in your souls become twisted or dark - desperate. The golden threads connecting the two of you cut one by one until nothing is left.

The final thread that strums between two soulmates is always the most heartbreaking note you'll ever hear.

Love is a fragile thing.

×

Moving to the heart of Tokyo never really was apart of his plan - but its not like he had much of a choice.

"Alright, kid, I'll say it once more before you leave but please, for my sake, don't go causing trouble, alright?" Sojiro Sakura stared dead into the center of Akiren's eyes. 

Akiren gave a nervous smile as he set his fork down on his plate of curry. "I, I promise not to Sakura-san, or, uh, Boss? Can I call you that since all your customers seem to?" He took off his glasses and wiped off the fog caused by the heat of his meal on his school shirt.

Sojiro ran a cafe called Leblanc, many come for the coffee but the big must-try speciality item was his famous curry. It was a quaint cafe with a classy, retro theme.

Sojiro gave Akiren a quick glare before sighing - pitching the bridge of his nose. "I suppose. You better get going soon, Shujin isn't giving you many chances as a delinquent." He crossed his arms and looked over at the host on the TV talking interviewing a widely-known detective, Naoto Shirogane. 

Akiren lived in the upstairs attic of Leblanc while staying in Tokyo on probation. Sojiro was kind enough to let him stay and provide breakfast and dinner, though that's as far as his kindness has gone so far. He's a bit of a jerk. Beats jail though.

As for why Akiren was even on probation to begin with, he saw a drunk man harrasing a woman on the street and got involved. It ended up with Akiren pushing the man a little to hard and causing him to fall and hurt his head.

That man turned out to be a high ranking individual and took his ass to court. Oh and the lady Akiren tried to save testified against him - saying Akiren was the one who harassed the man. Needless to say, it didn't end up to well for him. His options as a minor was either to go to jail or go on probation in Tokyo.

And here he was.

"I'll get going then. Thank you for the food." Akiren gave a little bow to Sojiro before rushing out of the cafe with his school bag and buttoning up his school uniform blazer.

"... Hard to believe he's some delinquent with a criminal record." Sojiro sighed before lighting a cigarette and walking outside to smoke.

×

"This is Aoyama Itchome--"

Akiren rushed off the train and out of the station. Tokyo communte was such a complex mess compared to Inaba.

"I swear I got lost almost four times..." He groaned before something wet landed on his nose as he stepped out of the underground station. "You're kidding..." He sighed as rain started to pour from the sky. He still had plenty of time to walk to school so he took shelter under an awning. 

A few moments later another person did as well. A girl in a hood who looked more European than Japanese, but was still clearly Japanese? It was a bit hard to explain. Her eyes were blue and she had blonde, wavy pigtails - but her facial structure was Japanese or Asian. She smiled at Akiren as they both took cover from the rain. 

"You've got something in your hair, here let me get it." She reached up and grabbed a cherry blossom petal from his hair. "Guess it's blooming season again?" She cheerfully said as she studied the petal. 

"Oh, you're right! It's April." Akiren gave a smile as he replied.

"Hey Takamaki! Want a ride?"

The two looked at the source of the voice. A middle-aged man in a car at the street infront of them.

"Uh, sure!" The girl, Takamaki, answered before running over and getting in.

Akiren studied her expression as she sat in the car before the window on her seat was pulled up.

She didn't look happy.

"Argh! Screw that pervy teacher!" A guy in the Shujin uniform seemed to run after the car. His footsteps hit the ground heavily before coming to a stop to catch his breath. He turned around to see if anyone was watching and his eyes landed on Akiren.

"Pervy teacher?" Akiren echoed before his heart seemed to leap out of his chest, he was lovestruck. He felt what all those seemingly cheesy stories about soulmates his friends used to tell him said he'd feel when he met his soulmate. A calm, heartfelt strumming in his soul as he stared at the blonde guy infront of him. His skin felt aflame as the guy walked over. He felt all words escape him as he was aproached. What do you do when you meet your soulmate again? What do you say?!

"What're you looking at?" The guy said, an intimidating aura seemingly coming off him in waves.

Huh?

"N.. Nothing!" Akiren managed to get the word out as he averted his eyes in embarrassment. "But uh--" He started.

"Kamoshida is a real shithead, you agree right?"

"I don't know but um--!"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're from Shujin, right?" The guy asked dumbfounded.

"I think so but can you let me--"

"2nd year, you're in the same year as me - never seen you before though. I'm Sakamoto Ryuji. Nice to meet you man--" His eyes widened suddenly as his words seemed to leave him.

Akiren felt hope stir in his heart. Hope strum in the threads connecting the two.

"You must be the new transfer student!"

And like that Akiren heard the music their two souls were making.

Realization hit him like a bullet as it pierced his heart.

You're not supposed to hear it...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I totally started this story to shit on Atlus for not letting players date the boys in their games--


End file.
